fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ludwig von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa is one of the Koopalings the oldest out of seven, and one of King Koopa's seven illegitimate sons. He was born on December 6, 1993. Occupation Ludwig was Bowser's first in command until Bowser Jr was born. Personality Ludwig is considered the most intellectual and intelligent of all of his siblings. Back in 2006 when he was 12 he was a mad scientist who had the nickname Kooky. Today at age 18 (almost 19) is known to enjoy composing what he calls "Koopa Symphonies," a type of music, and enjoys being mean. He prefers being around Bowser Jr. and frequents around Roy. However it is rumored that he had devlopped a gruesome grudge against Bowser Jr., stated in Super Mario Madness instruction booklet. He is also mean with Alex Ember Koopa, but not alway. He thinks Bowser Jr. is very cute, but also thinks he's in his way because Bowser likes him a little more. He can breathe fire, shoot electrical charges from his fingertips, teleport, flutter jump, shoot magical bolts from his scepter, and has recently been shown to know how to operate a Lakitu or Lakithunder cloud. He is also shown to be a great tactician, as he commands the army with great skill in several games, and it is implied that had Bowser and his sibling not got in his way, he would have conquered Mushroom Kingdom. Appearance Ludwig has wild blue hair that sets him apart from his sibligs. He has the basic traits of a Koopa - shell, skin, etc., but he has one visible fang, and has shown a unique ability he shares with his father, the ability to breathe fire. Game Appearances Singalong Down Under! Ludwig made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to sing all of the Delta Goodrem, Holly Vallance and Kylie Minogue songs in Karoke mode at least once. Ludwig's Plot Ludwig von Koopa is the Final Boss in Super Luigi Land: Ludwig's Plot . In this game, he is on also the Secret boss for Worlds 1,2,4, and 7. In the World 1 Airship, he breathes both sprays of fire and fireballs. In World 2, teleports from place to place, shoot electric bolts from his fingertips. In World 4, he flies in a Lakitu's cloud throwing random items like Bob-ombs, Koopa Shells, Fireballs and electric bolts. In World 7, he also Flutter jumps and uses a secret ability: he can ground pound, aggressively trying to attack you. In the World 8 Final Battle, he rides a Lakithunder cloud and throws fireballs as well as shooting lightning bolts. Once stomped once, he gets out and he utilizes every move that he used in the other worlds, making him extremely difficult to defeat. Bowser's Life Story In Bowser's Life Story is Ludwig in the intro speaking with Wendy O. Koopa and Crazy Bowser. Also, in Download Play plays the 5th player with Ludwig. Super Mario Galaxy 3DS 2 Ludwig appears as in the Sixth Galaxy.He can Flutter when he Jumps out of the Koopa Clown Car and throws Bombs and breaths out fireballs.In his Airship Level he can also flutter and throws electricballs. New Super Mario Bros 3 Ludwig's Tower has him throwing Fireballs and Iceballs.He can also Flutter. Ludwig appears in the airship level in the the sixth world and has a Koopa Clown Car Like everyone else.He can also throw electricballs in this airship. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns In New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns, Ludwig returns as a boss in World 6, and takes on Mecha Mario, but is defeated by the robot plumber New Super Mario World 3DS Ludwig appears in the World 1 Fortress and Castle. He can only do the attacks like Larry in NSMBW. Beat him to unlock Luigi. Super Mario RPG the quest of koopa Ludwig was on the Doomship. He gave Mario advice. At the end he felt a little guilty that his dad King Koopa double crossed Bowser who taught him how to breathe fire and do other amazing stuff. At the end of the game he and his siblings got adopted by Bowser. Lets-a-go, Mario Ludwig Von Koopa reappears along with the other 6 Koopalings as the bosses of the Nostalgia Area in Lets-a-go, Mario. Like in New Super Mario Bros. 2, he has three chains on his ceiling. Like the others, he can breathe fire. He will occasionally jump near but not on the player as a fake-out. Sometimes, he will do a very high jump, followed by a flutter jump. Ludwig will flutter over the player, and after a while, he will do one of three things. He can either attempt to ground pound on to the player, teleport back to the ground, or stay in the air and create two duplicates of himself - similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. The three proceed to spit fire at the player. Like in that game, the real one will spit three fireballs, and the duplicates are either darker and lighter. If he creates duplicates, he will spawn three Rocket Pipes for the player to attack Ludwig. If the other two are destroyed first, the real one will laugh mockingly and do a huge ground pound. This creates several shockwaves which must be jumped over. Super Paper Mario 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors Ludwig is the 13th boss of this game being just after Mrs. R, to defeat Ludwig you can, sumon a some scissors, but put your self in dange, sumon a rock and make it harder to defeat him or sumon some paper, this will make both of you stronger. The best way to defeat him is to sumon some paper and some scissors, then cut out a weapon then battle him with scissors and you weapon. There is a glich in his battle if you play as Princess Mimi ludwig will walk on the walls nstead of the floor. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Scientists Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Villains Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Enemies Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Evil